Grinding is one of the most common technology for thinning the dies of the semiconductor wafer and for reducing the thickness of the semiconductor packages. As many integrated circuits and electronic devices are manufactured from the semiconductor wafer, well controlled wafer thinning or package thinning is beneficial and valuable for the device performance and reliability.